Thrown for a Loop
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: The Chipettes, Charlie, John and Edmund have found the Chipmunks mother Vinny, and she knows who Tessa, Jessica and Star are and it came back with shocking results, will the Chipettes keep the secret or tell the Chipmunks? but the problem is...will the Chipmunks beileve them. CGI, AxB, SxJ, TxE
1. Broken Promises

Broken promises

**Here is a new story called 'Thrown for a Loop', this story is gonna have romance/hurt/comfort, it's gonna have a lot of shouting in this story so I don't know have many chapters it's gonna have but im gonna make the best of it. Here is chapter 1.**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are waiting by the lockers for the chipmunks to arrive like they did every day at the end of school. But they are not sure if they are coming thanks to these new students. Well these 3 new chipmunks joined called Tessa, Jessica and Star. They are like attractive to the chipmunks.

Tessa has blond-red fur that is up in a braided pony-tail and her eyes are a red-brown colour, she wears a red shirt with a pink 'T' on the back and has a pink skirt on. Jessica has blond-brown fur that is up in a normal pony-tail and her eyes are green that are shielding from her blue glasses, she has a blue blouse and a white skirt. Star has dark-blond fur that is up in braided pig-tails and her eyes are green-brown colour, she wears an orange long sleeved shirt with a white skirt.

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT ALVIN BROKE HIS PROMISE!" yelled Brittany as she was close to tears. She has grown-up a little ever since they left that island she has gown-up a little by having less fights with Alvin and not taking the spotlight all the time. Her fur has grown out a little so her pony-tail has got longer, she wears a pink blouse and a hot pink skirt and her eyes re the same electric-blue eyes.

"I know what you mean Brittany…Simon broke his promise to me" said Jeanette, she has changed a lot, her fur has got longer so her hair is not up in her pony-tail anymore, she now wears a purple blouse and a blue skirt, her eyes are still purple and she still has her glasses.

"You guys are not the only ones…Theodore broke his to me" said Eleanor, she has changed a little, she still has a little of baby fat, her fur has grown longer and so has her pig-tails, she wears a green blouse and a dark green skirt and her eyes are still a pale-green colour.

"what happened with Alvin, Brittany?" asked Eleanor and Brittany took a deep breath and started.

"well it went like this-"

**FLASHBACK**

_Brittany walked into the classroom that she had with Alvin, she saw Alvin wave at her saying I save you a seat. Brittany smiled at him and hopped up onto the desk. But she didn't see her rival AKA Tessa next to Alvin. Brittany hates Tessa's guts for taking Alvin from her._

"_Alvin?" asked Brittany_

"_Yea, Brittany"_

"_I wa-was umm- wondering if me and you could be-"but Brittany was cut off_

"_HEY ALVIN DO YOU WANNA BE PARTNERS?" yelled Tessa as she grinned at Brittany. Alvin turned and looked at Tessa and smiled._

"_Sure Tessa" Alvin hopped away from Brittany, Brittany's ears went flat, Alvin broke his promise to her._

"_But Alvin you said we will always be partners" whispered Brittany as she felt a tear rolling down her face._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brittany stopped what she said about what happened, Jeanette and Eleanor felt her pain.

"Well, mine was almost as bad as yours Brittany" said Jeanette as she took a deep breath and started

**FLASHBACK**

_Jeanette and Simon were walking to second lesson which was Maths. Simon always walked Jeanette to their class but this time it was different…Jessica went with them. Jeanette knew how she felt about her best-friend and secret lover, but she's not gonna let Jessica get in her way._

"_Simon?" blushed Jeanette as she got nervous._

"_Yes Jeanette?"_

"_I was wondering if you could sit next to me in Maths?" said Jeanette, Simon saw Jessica and he smiled at her._

"_Sorry Jeanette but I promised Jessica that I would sit next to her" Jeanette gasped in shock, and then she looked up and saw them walk away. Jeanette lip started to shake._

"_but…you always sit next to me Simon…like you promised" whispered Jeanette as tears fell from her eyes and walked in and sat AWAY from Simon and Jessica._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brittany and Eleanor saw Jeanette crying slightly, her best-friend Simon as left her in the dust ever since Jessica and her sisters came into the picture.

"Jeanette…Theodore done the worst thing ever to me" said Eleanor as she told them what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_Eleanor walking into her favourite classroom…the cooking classroom, she's always happy in this lesson because she gets to cook with Theodore. But something is stopping her when Star and her sisters came into the school and Theodore has been treating Eleanor like dirt. Eleanor saw Theodore walking into the classroom._

"_Theodore?"_

"_Yes Eleanor"_

"_I was wondering if-"_

"_HEY THEODORE, WANNA BE COOKING PARTNERS!" yelled Star, Theodore turned and smiled at Star._

"_sure" then Theodore joined Star and left Eleanor on the spot, Eleanor's ears went flat and she felt a tear running down her face._

"_You promised Theodore that we will always be cooking partners…but now you broke it" whispered Eleanor as she hopped onto a desk and cooked on her own._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brittany and Jeanette hugged their sister in comfort; they all got their hearts broken by their best-friends and secret lovers. They didn't know what to do, ever since Tessa, Jessica and Star joined west-Eastman, Alvin, Simon and Theodore have been treating the chipettes like dirt. This has been going on for 1 week but every time they go past the boys they only say 'Hi' and walk off with Tessa, Jessica and Star. But the chipettes haven't cried yet from the boys, well they have shed a tear or two but not fully. But they are now wondering where the chipmunks are.

"Where are they?" said Jeanette and her sisters just shrugged their shoulders, they made up their minds they will walk home without them. But when they went round the corner something heart-breaking happened, the girls couldn't believe what they saw. It's now happened the chipmunks had made the chipettes cry fully about what the girls saw.

The chipettes saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore kissing Tessa, Jessica and Star.

**Well what do you think, do you think I rushed it abit, but I thought I would rush this then I****wouldnt**** rush the next chapters. I think I find Tessa, Jessica and Star evil little Bitches. The next chapter will be upsetting, but I ****won't**** spoil it. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	2. Teardrops on our guitar

Tear-drops on our guitar

**Here is chapter 2 of 'Thrown for a loop' we last saw the chipettes waiting for the chipmunks, but Tessa, Jessica and Star have been taking the chipmunks away from them away, but when the girls turned round the corner the chipmunks were kissing Tessa, Jessica and Star. And here is what the chipettes are gonna do. Enjoy.**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor backed away slightly and tears were coming down…fast. They can't believe that Alvin, Simon and Theodore are kissing their rivals. The chipmunks have gone _too _far this time. First they break promises and now they are kissing their rivals. The chipettes could take it anymore they ran off in tears all the way home.

The chipettes vision became blurry but they kept running till they got back. Dave was about to get the 6 chipmunks but he nearly got knocked down when he saw a pink, purple and green blur running past him.

"GIRLS, ARE YOU OK!" yelled Dave as he went after them, the chipettes locked the door and Dave couldn't get in.

"I ca-cant ta-take it any-anymore, I wan-wanna get ou-out of here" cried Brittany as she got her case out. And her sisters do the same.

"I kn-know what yo-you mean Brittany" cried Jeanette as she started packing her stuff.

Girls: _They look at us__  
we fake a smile so they won't see__  
What we want what we need__  
And everything that we should be__  
__  
we'll __bet there're beautiful__  
Those girls__ they talk about__  
And they__ got everything__  
That we have to live without__  
__  
They talk to us__  
we laugh 'cause it's just so funny__  
we can't even see__  
Anyone when they are with us__  
__  
They say their so in love__  
They finally got it right__  
we wonder if they know__  
they are all we think about at night_

The chipettes starting singing about Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The girls can't help what they saw so they have to let it all out. They heard Dave leave the hall so they can continue packing and crying at the same time

Girls: _They're the reason for the teardrops on our guitar__  
The only thing that keeps us wishing on a wishing star__  
They're the song in the car we keep singing__  
Don't know why we do_

Brittany would do anything than face Alvin; she can't look at him in the eye anymore. He broke her heart and it has shattered into little pieces. The way he has left her in the dust and treating her like dirt is not what a best-friend should do if only Tessa didn't join, this wouldn't have happened.

Girls: _They walks by us__  
Can they tell that we can't breathe?__  
And there they goes, so perfectly__  
The kind of flawless we wish we could be_

_they better hold them tight  
Give them all their love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know their lucky 'cause_

Jeanette cleaned her glasses but the tears kept on falling from her eyes. Simon never did that to her. He always kept his promises to her but now he has broken his promises and broken Jeanette's heart in process. She can't take to pain much longer if only Jessica didn't join the school, none of this would have happened.

Girls: _They're the reason for the teardrops on our guitar__  
The only thing that keeps us wishing on a wishing star__  
they're the song in the car we keep singing__  
Don't know why we do_

_So we walk home alone  
As we turn out the light  
we'll put their pictures down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

Eleanor felt betrayed by Theodore, he has broken his best promise to her now he has broken her heart, and Eleanor would do anything than talk to Theodore. If only Star joined the school none of this could have happened to her.

Girls: _'Cuz they're the reason for the teardrops on our guitar__  
__the__only boys who have__ got enough of us to break our hearts__  
they're the song in the car we keep singing__  
__don't__ know why we do _

_They're the time taken up but there's never enough  
and they're all that we need to fall into  
they look at us  
we fake a smile so they won't see_

The girls finished their song, they had everything they need but there was one thing they need to do…something is gonna smash. Brittany went under pillow and picked out a framed photo of her and Alvin, hugging each other's shoulders and smiling. Brittany's eyes began to water again and she smashed the photo with her bare paws and the glass smashed and her sister did the same as she did.

"We have to tell Dave that we can't stay here no longer" said Eleanor as she got her case and her sister followed her out. Dave on the other hand, was in the living room.

"Girls, what happened?" asked Dave

"Why don't you ask your heart-breaking sons" said Jeanette as her eyes started to water again. Dave didn't understand what's going on.

"Why?"

"THEY CALL US THEIR BEST-FRIENDS; LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO US FOR THE PAST WEEK DAVE. THEY BROKE THEIR PROMSIES TO US AND NOW THEY HAVE BROKEN OUR HEARTS. WE CANT STAY HERE FOR ANOTHER MINIUTE!" yelled Brittany as she ran out the door and Jeanette and Eleanor followed her. And it sounds like Dave was in shock about Brittany's outburst but he had thought about what Jeanette said.

"_Why don't you ask your heart breaking sons?"_

Dave is gonna have a talk with the boys when they get home about what's happening.

The chipettes ran down the street with their cases, they knew where they are going and it is to stay with…Julie and Toby and it's on the other side of town, the girls will do anything than go back to see the heart-breaking boys again.

**Ok, so what did you think of the song choice, I changed the lyrics so the girls are singing it together so they are talking about Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The next chapter will be Dave having a chat with Alvin, Simon and Theodore. But the boys don't know what's going on and Dave is gonna shout at them and tells them that the chipettes are gone and it's all because of them and also the chipettes are gonna get a new look and are gonna go from pure heart to cold-hearted. Review and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	3. The Chipettes died in us

The chipettes died in us

**Here is chapter 3, the girls have gone to live with Julie and Toby, Dave is gonna have a talk with Alvin, Simon and Theodore about what has happened. And the chipettes are gonna get a new look. Have fun.**

The chipettes made it to Julie and Toby's home, still in tears about what happened but they can't help what happened. They still held their case with a firm grip, Brittany knocked on the door and Toby came to the door.

"Umm, girls what are you doing here?" said Toby who was clueless as he held his XBOX controller and his head-set.

"We can't stay with the chipmunks anymore" mumbled Eleanor "is Julie in?" said Eleanor.

"Umm not yet, she will be back in half an hour. Do you wanna come in?" asked Toby and the chipettes took no for an answer and they went inside.

**With the chipmunks**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are in a lovey dove mode, they thought about Tessa, Jessica and Star on the way home. They forgot all about the chipettes for 1 whole week.

"Man, Tessa is the girl for me" said Alvin as he was full of love with Tessa. But he didn't know that the way he's been treating Brittany this whole week. But he forgot all about her.

"I know what you mean Alvin, I love Jessica" said Simon as he straightened his glasses and he was thinking about Jessica and not Jeanette but just like Alvin…he doesn't know the way he has been treating Jeanette this week.

"Yea and I love Star" said Theodore but his thought where cut off when they saw Dave at the door with an angry look on his face.

"YOU THREE, IN HERE NOW!" yelled Dave; the chipmunks flinched at Dave's outburst. But they followed him into the door.

"Dave what's going-" but Simon was cut off.

"GET IN THE CHAIR!" yelled Dave and the chipmunks followed his order.

"RIGHT, WHATS GOING ON IN SCHOOL. AND I WANT THE TRUTH!" yelled Dave. Alvin had the guts to speak up.

"Well, umm Dave. New female chipmunks joined and they were so attracted to us an-"

"ALVIN!. DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Dave's anger was getting out of control and Theodore hid behind a pillow on the chair. Alvin was silent when he was cut off, but the chipmunks shook their heads as in 'no'.

"YOU THREE HAVE BEEN TREATING THE CHIPETTES WITH THE WRONG RESPECT!"

The chipmunks were silent. They don't understand what's happening, but they kept their look on Dave.

"Dave we don't underst-"Simon was cut off

"DONT YOU GET IT. THEIR GONE G-O-N-E, GONE. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THREE!" Dave started to calm down but his rage is still there. "Their gone, all because of you three they don't wanna be near you anymore" muttered Dave. Theodore looked up at Dave.

"Dave we don't know what we did" as Theodore felt tears coming he was ready to be shouted at. But Dave kept his cool.

"Theodore, the reason why they are gone because you broke their hearts into little pieces" said Dave as he walked away and went into his bedroom so he can clear his head.

"But we don't know what we did" muttered Simon.

**With the chipettes**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor sat with Toby and they explained what happened. Toby felt what was going through the chipettes minds, anger and sadness. The door flung open and there stood Julie.

"Girls?, what are you doing here?" she asked as she put her papers and folders on the floor and approached the chipettes. The chipettes looked up at Julie.

"We can't stay with Alvin, Simon and Theodore no longer" said Jeanette as her eyes started to water again but she managed to control herself.

"WHAT! Why girls I thought they were your best-friends?" said Julie as she sat next to Toby but she kept her look on the chipettes. Brittany on the other hand, her rage was building.

"THEY _USED_ TO BE OUR BEST-FRIENDS AND CRUSHES OK, THEY TREATED US LIKE DIRT FOR THE PAST WEEK, THEY KISSED TESSA, JESSICA AND STAR WHEN WE WAITED FOR THEM AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!" yelled Brittany as she cried again, Jeanette and Eleanor hugged Brittany and their tears came to their eyes also.

"You love the chipmunks don't you?" said Toby and the chipettes nodded. Brittany whipped her tears with her hands. Julie left her seat and left the room.

The chipettes looked clueless about what's happening and they saw Toby grin. They back away slightly.

"Right, you girls need a new make-over?" grinned Toby, the chipettes looked nervous.

"Well, I feel grubby anyway" said Brittany as she left the chair to get to her case but Toby stopped her.

"You are _not_ using any of your clothes girls" said Toby as he went into draw and picked out some clothes and gave them little spray bottles but they are not sure what they are.

"Get changed into these" said Toby, the girls looked at each other and left to get changed.

Brittany looked at reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"Brittany, why don't you get changed first?" asked Jeanette and Brittany nodded.

Brittany got out of her old clothing. She looked what she got off Toby. She put on a white shirt that showed off her belly and a black leather jacket and the black skirt to match, she pulled out her hair that came down to her waist. She picked up the spray bottle that said 'bright red hair dye'. Brittany just shrugged her shoulders and sprayed it in her hair. She then picked up black eye shadow and sparkly red eye liner and put it on. She looked in the mirror and she looked…hot. She came down to see her sisters and they gasped.

"BRITTANY YOU LOOK…HOT!" screamed Eleanor as she smiled at her sisters new look. Brittany posed in front of them.

"Thank you Eleanor, I know I look hot" grinned Brittany, Jeanette looked nervous about what she will look like.

"Jeanette, trust me, you would look sexy when you get your new look" said Brittany. Jeanette nodded and jumped up onto the sink.

Jeanette looked at herself in the mirror and she hated her reflection. She got out of her clothes and it was replaced with a white shirt with a black leather jacket that showed off her belly with a match black skirt like Brittany. Jeanette pulled out her hair and she saw a pair of black glasses. But Simon loved her purple glasses but she now hates him, so she takes off her purple pair and replaces them with the black pair. She picked up the bottle that said 'bright blue hair dye'; she sprayed it all over her hair. She picks up black eye shadow and sparkly blue eye liner and she put it on. She looks in the mirror and she gasp, Jeanette looked…hot just like Brittany. She went down the floor and her sisters smiled.

"See I told you didn't i?" giggled Brittany as she started to mess around with her new bright red hair and Jeanette giggled as she start to do the same what Brittany is doing…messing around with her new bright blue hair.

"Well, I better change too" said Eleanor as she got up onto the sink.

Eleanor got out of her clothing which she now replaced with a white shirt that showed off her belly and with a black leather jacket with a matching black skirt. She pulled out her pig-tails and she picked up the bottle that said 'bright green hair dye' and she sprayed it all over her hair. She picked up black eye shadow and sparkly green eye liner and she put it on. She looked in the mirror and she sighed in joy that she looked like her sisters…hot. She then went to her sisters.

"Eleanor you look amazing" smiled Jeanette and Eleanor giggled

"Thanks Jeanette"

The chipettes then hopped up onto the sink and they looked at their reflection they looked like a sexy band group with their new clothing and hair colour. But they gasped at their eyes they got darker than before.

Brittany's eyes are not ice-blue anymore but a horrible shade of blue eyes but she liked it. Jeanette's was a horrible shade of purple but she loved her new eye colour. And Eleanor's has a horrible shade of green but she loved it.

"Well, we are _no longer_ the chipettes. Thanks to the chipmunks we are suffering from broken hearts. The chipettes in us died today we are now called the _Deadettes_" said Brittany as it was officially, the chipettes can't recover for a long time; they now call themselves the _Deadettes_ because of their horrible eye colour and suffering from broken hearts thanks to the boys they love….the chipmunks.

**Well what do you think, I liked this chapter a lot. Did you guys like the idea for the hair colour change and clothing. The chipettes now call themselves the Deadettes what will the chipmunks reaction be when they see them…different and what will Tessa, Jessica and Star do when they get jealous. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX **


	4. Starships

Starships

**Hey guys :D, sorry for a late update, I think you will like this chapter, the chipmunks will see the chipettes and the chipmunks will be with Tessa, Jessica and Star. The chipettes will be singing a song by Nicki Minaj and the song is the title of this chapter, :) enjoy.**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are going to school and Julie is driving. But she is _not_ happy about what Toby has done to the Chipettes. But still she thought it was a good idea so the Chipmunks have done the girls. Brittany was just as nervous as her sisters were. She loves her new look but she's just scared about what's gonna happen in school.

"I hope you three know what you are doing?" explained Ms Ortega "because im not sure if Alvin, Simon and Theodore of this"

Brittany just scold "I DON'T CARE! IT'S THEIR FAULT THAT WE WANTED THIS!" shouted Brittany as she ran her paw through her bright red hair. Ms Ortega just sighed.

About 5 mins later, the car was pulled up in the car park, Ms Ortega opened the door for the Chipettes and they hopped out. All the students went quite when they saw the Chipettes with a new look. But they just walked.

**With the Chipmunks**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore just walked down the path and started talking about where they have gone wrong.

"I don't get it guys…what did we do?" said Alvin, Simon and Theodore just shrugged

They still walked down, thinking about what Dave said about Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor being gone. But they still don't get it when they are in love with Tessa, Jessica and Star. But they won't be coming into school today since they are ill.

They got near the school building and they saw 3 different coloured shades of hair and decided the follow them.

**With the Chipettes**

The Chipettes kept on feeling eyes on them, but they didn't mind but they sighed when Ryan spotted them.

"Why hello darlings" grinned Ryan, the girls turned and they looked disgusted. "How ya doing?"

"Why hello Ryan, how are you?" said Brittany as she gave him an evil smile.

"Im fine, say how about you join us at lunch?" said Ryan as his friends were behind him.

"Sounds like an offer…sure we would join you guys for lunch" grinned Brittany as she walked away with her sisters behind her. Ryan looked completely confused every time he does that with Chipettes Brittany snaps at him, but why didn't she do it just now.

All the students just looked at the Chipettes in pure horror; all of them are not gonna like this. The Chipettes found the school hall and they knew what they wanted to do.

"Umm, Brittany why are we here?" asked Eleanor who just looked at her sister in pure confusion.

"Well, I think we should sing 'Starships'" giggled Brittany, she loves the song 'Starships', she sings it all the time when she's upset. Jeanette and Eleanor just smiled and they love the song 'Starships' too.

"Ok, it will make me happy anyway" smiled Jeanette who was messing about with her bright blue hair. Brittany just smiled and went to pick out the music. But she didn't know that the speaker for the school was on and everyone heard her.

"Ok ready" smiled Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor nodded and got ready.

Brittany: _Let's go to the beach, each__  
Let's go get away__  
They say, what they gonna say?__  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light__  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by__  
The patron own, let's go get it on__  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone__  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip__  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits_

The Chipmunks heard the voice on the speakers and Alvin was thinking where he had heard this voice before but he can't put his finger on. Alvin ran the follow the voice and his brothers followed.

Jeanette+Eleanor: _I'm on the floor, floor__  
I love to dance__  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand__  
Get on the floor, floor__  
Like it's your last chance__  
If you want more, more__  
Then here I am _

All the students were hearing the song from the speakers and ran out of their class rooms to go to the school hall, the Chipmunks were near it. When they saw the Chipettes, their mouths opened in shock. All the students sat down in the seats while the Chipmunks sat on top of the piano.

Brittany: _Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high__  
Let's do this one more time__  
__  
Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Let's do this one last time__  
Hands up.._

Chipettes: _(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)_

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor saw that they had an audience and everyone was screaming and cheering for them. The Chipettes saw the Chipmunks smiling at them. But they just ignored them and continued.

Jeanette: _Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that__  
And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that__  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_

Brittany+Eleanor: _Dance our life, there's no end in sight__  
Twinkle, twinkle little star.._

The Chipmunks are surprized at the girls new appearance. But they thought that the Chipettes hated Nicki Minaj, but now the Chipettes love her music.

Eleanor: _Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray__  
Now spend all your money 'cause today payday__  
And if you're a__ G, you a G-G-G__  
My name is Eleanor__, you can call __me Ellie_

Every student was going crazy for the Chipettes. Alvin just looked at Brittany and love fluttered in his heart. _(Alvin stop, __you're__ in love with Tessa not Brittany…right?) _Thought Alvin but he also thinks that her bright red hair is sexy to him.

Jeanetet+Eleanor: _Get on the floor, floor__  
Like it's your last chance__  
If you want more, more__  
Then here I am_

Simon was looking at Jeanette and it looks like he's starting to fall for her, but he loves Jessica…right? And he thinks that her bright blue hair is sexy and he is also finding her black glasses quite attractive.

Brittany: _Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high__  
Let's do this one more time__  
__  
Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Let's do this one last time__  
Can't stop.._

Chipettes: _(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3_)

Theodore was just looking at Eleanor with interest but he cant chose to follow his mind or his heart. He loves Star but he's not sure if he loves Eleanor too. He finds her bright green hair hot and sexy.

Eleanor: _Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high__  
Let's do this one more time_

Jeanette: _Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Let's do this one last time__  
Can't stop.._

Chipettes: _(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)_

The Chipettes stopped and everyone was cheering, even the Chipmunks were smiling and they waved to over to the Chipettes to come to them. The Chipettes just looked at them and glared and walked away.

The Chipmunks just looked at each other and shrugged. Its official that the boys have…fallen for Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

**So what do you think, boring or good****, I thought Ryan was abit…girly LOL XD and I hope you liked the song I picked, I have to keep the lyrics but I changed what Eleanor said****. Oh this is not good the Chipmunks are falling for the Chipettes but they ****can't****choose**** either there new girlfriends or their best-friends to love, the next chapter will be interesting :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	5. Insults At Lunch

Insults at Lunch

**Hey guys :D, here is the next chapter, and this was after the Chipettes performed 'Starships' and I wonder what will happen at…lunch but what will happen if Alvin goes too far with this. Have fun :D**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore just shrugged at each other when they saw the Chipettes glare at them for no reason but inside…it hurt. The boys followed the girls but they were nowhere to be seen in the big crowd full of students.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO AMZING BRITTANY!" yelled a student with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is Brittany's best-friend called Becca. Brittany giggled at her friends comment

"Thanks Becca and I _know_ it was amazing" smiled Brittany as she dragged her sisters to meet Ryan and his mates at lunch. The crowd faded when the Chipettes went to lunch.

The Chipmunks went into the lunch room and find a place to sit.

"Well, I don't get it?" moaned Alvin as he smacked his forehead and frustration. Simon just rolled his eyes and Theodore was just looking at Alvin.

"Get what Alvin?" mumbled Simon, Alvin just rolled his amber eyes at his brother thinking that Simon is clueless.

"Simon, the Chipettes glared at us for no reason" said Alvin "doesn't that bother you?"

Simon sighed "it does Alvin, but it must _the _reason what _we_ did" said Simon. All 3 brothers started to think about how they gone wrong.

**With the Chipettes**

The Chipettes sat on Ryan's table; they are having a good time with Ryan and his mates. Brittany was telling how great the performance went.

"And I was like 'oh my god' WE ROCK!" said Brittany, she was _really_ chatting too much about the performance she done with her sisters. Ryan was listing-well kind of. He was wondering why the Chipettes have a new look.

"Umm, I don't mind to be rude Britt, but why the new look?" asked Ryan, and his mates agreed with him. The Chipettes just sighed.

"Well, you know about those new Chipettes that joined about a week ago" said Jeanette as angry filled her body when she thought of those Chipettes.

"Umm, yea. What about them?" asked a boy with brown hair and green eyes, he is called John and he's part of the football team.

"Well, ever since they have arrived, they have taken the Chipmunks from us. And the boys have been treating us like dirt" Brittany glared down to the floor "so we wanted a new look and a new change"

Ryan and his friends just smiled at each other in a grin type of way.

"Well I think that those three new Chipettes are a couple of dirt rags" and at that note Eleanor giggled.

/

When Eleanor giggled, Theodore turned round and shock came to his face when he saw the Chipettes hanging out with Ryan and his goons.

"Guys we have a problem" whispered Theodore, Alvin and Simon looked at their little brother.

"What?" asked Alvin

Theodore pointed his thumb behind him and his brother followed to what he was pointing at and they saw the Chipettes with Ryan.

"Let's get them away from that loser" groaned Alvin, as he hopped off the table and his brothers followed.

/

Ryan saw the 3 Chipmunks hop up onto the table and was glaring up a Ryan.

"Well look who's here…the heart-breakers" grinned Ryan; the Chipettes didn't wanna face them.

"Let the Chipettes go" said Simon, Jeanette just laughed inside and turned and faced Simon and started yelling.

"WELL WE DON'T WANT TO!" yelled Jeanette as she glared at Simon. Simon's eyes widen at Jeanette's outburst. She never shouted at Simon before.

"Jeanette i just wanna-"

"OH SHUT-UP YOU _FOUR-EYED FREAK_!" everyone gasped at what Jeanette said about Simon. Simon's heart fell in pain. Theodore was on rage and pulled Eleanor off the table. Eleanor struggled and his grip tightened.

"OUCH! IT HURTS LET ME GO!" yelled Eleanor, Theodore let go of Eleanor's wrist and she landed on her bottom. Eleanor looked down at her wrist it was red and it looked sore.

"Eleanor im so sor-"

"SAVE IT, I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID APOLIGISES THEODORE, YOU SUCH A BULLY AND I THINK YOU NEED TO GO THE GYM TO SHIFT SOME OF THAT WEIGHT OFF!" Everyone gasped at that, everyone in the lunch room had their full attention on all 6 chipmunks fighting. Theodore moved back slightly, he never got called a bully before.

Alvin saw this and stared at Eleanor who was on the floor holing her wrist.

"DON'T SHOUT AT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" yelled Alvin, Brittany saw Eleanor holding her wrist and went and had a go at Alvin.

"HEY LEAVE ELEANOR ALONE YOU IDIOT!" yelled Brittany, Alvin glared at Brittany.

"WELL SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE A GO AT THEODORE!" yelled Alvin, Brittany gasped at what Alvin said and she continued to shout at him. Every student was silent while they were fighting.

"LOOK WHAT THEODORE DID TO ELEANOR ALVIN, ITS JUST NOT ON!" yelled Brittany

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Alvin as he glared at Brittany, Brittany's eyes got darker than ever,

"YOU KNOW WHAT ALVIN!"

"WHAT"

"YOU SEE THIS FINGER!" yelled Brittany, and Alvin nodded angrily "MY FINGER GETS A BONER WHEN I THINK OF YOU!" as Brittany stuck her middle finger up at Alvin. Ryan high-fived John at that insult.

"HAHAHA! VERY FUNNY, HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR LATELY, YOU LOOK A VAMPIRE WITH THOSE BLACK CLOTHES!" yelled Alvin. Simon and Theodore saw them fight. They knew that that Alvin is going too far with this.

"Alvin I think yo-"

"MAN THIS IS WHY I FELL FOR TESSA IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yelled Alvin and he pushed Brittany over, full force, everyone gasped when Alvin did that. Brittany got up slowly, tears stung her eyes and she walked up to Alvin and slapped him across the face.

"YOU ARE A PATHETIC ESCUSE FOR A CHIPMUNK, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GROW UP!" yelled Brittany as she left the lunch hall in tears and her sisters followed her.

Alvin held his now sore cheek and he wondered why Brittany did that and why the sudden attitude and it's the same with her sisters.

"Guys…I think we have to tell…Tessa, Jessica and Star about what the Chipettes done" said Alvin as he left the hall with his brothers, still hurt about the insults and everyone in the hall was silent about what just happened.

**Sorry if you guys hated it, but I had to put in insults so don't hate :'(, so what will happen with Tessa, Jessica and Star when they find out? and will the Chipettes ever speak to the Chipettes without yelling?, that's for me to know and you to find out :D. review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	6. Threats

Threats

**Here is the next chapter, this chapter is based on the next day and something will go terrible in this chapter and the title says it all. Enjoy :)**

It's the next day, Brittany was still hurt about being called a 'vampire' by Alvin and he also pushed her with full force and her side had a big bruise were she fell in lunch yesterday. The Chipettes are walking to school, Eleanor's wrist in is a bandage since it was red and sore. Jeanette was just glaring down on the floor. They just walked to school and they didn't notice that the Chipmunks and those Chipettes are a few yards ahead of them so they took a short cut through the park to get to school.

/

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were walking with Tessa, Jessica and Star hand-in-hand; they are explaining what happened yesterday.

"And she slapped me," said Alvin, Tessa was getting every word that Alvin said to her. She was angry inside and it looked like she is gonna hurt Brittany.

"Aww, Alvie do you want me to talk with her?" said Tessa and she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Tessa" said Alvin, Tessa grinned and she knows wha she will be doing, once the Chipmunks got inside the building she called her sisters over.

"How dare Brittany insult Alvin," glared Tessa. Jessica and Star agreed.

"I know, Jeanette called Simon a four-eyed freak I won't have it," said Jessica

"Yeah, and Eleanor called Theodore a bully," glared Star.

Tessa grinned "Alvin said he wants me to talk to Brittany, and we all know what he meant, cause its our favourite thing to do," as she left and her sisters knew what she meant so they went to find the Chipettes.

/

Brittany left her sisters so she can go to first lesson, she had her IPOD, she was listening 'Decode' by Parmore. She didn't know she was being followed but then all of a sudden she was pushed against a locker.

"Hello Brittany," Brittany opened her eyes and saw Tessa grinning and glaring at her at same time.

"Tessa," she whispered but she felt Tessa removed her and strangled her slightly and Brittany was having trouble breathing slightly.

"How dare you insult Alvin, he's mine not yours. Plus he told me to come after you, SO IF YOU EVER INSULT HIM AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU TWICE AS HARD!" yelled Tessa, she removed her paw that was round Brittany's neck, when Brittany got her breath back, Tessa punched her in the nose. The she walked away.

Brittany got up slowly, blood was dripping from her nose really fast, and she started crying from the pain. She couldn't believe that Alvin told Tessa to go after her. She was walking to the girl's bath room to get herself cleaned up.

"I-I wi-will get yo-you Alvin an-and I wil-will have a g-go at you," said Brittany as she cried in the girls bathroom all though first lesson.

/

Jeanette had a free period, so she sat outside reading a book. But she was into the book she didn't know she was being followed. All of a sudden Jeanette go pushed and she landed on her back. On top of her was Jessica and she looked mad.

"HOW DARE YOU INSLUT SIMON!" yelled Jessica, Jeanette looked scared from the outburst. But she knew she had to fight back but she couldn't.

"HE BELONGS TO ME, AND HE TOLD ME TO COME AFTER YOU TILL YOU SUFFER!" she yelled, she got of Jeanette then, as Jeanette got up Jessica kneed her in the belly, then she walked away.

Jeanette couldn't get up; she started to cough up blood from when Jessica kneed her in the belly. She couldn't get up because it hurt, and then she started crying. She hates what happened to her, and it looked like she has to avoid Jessica as much as she can.

"Ho-how could y-you Simon i-I ha-hate you," cried Jeanette as she was still coughing up blood and she was trying to get her breath back.

/

Eleanor was minding her own business; she was humming a random tune when she was walking to the sports field. But Star wasn't too far behind her. The Eleanor landed on her front and Star was on her back.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THEODORE A BULLY, HE DON'T LOVE YOU, HE LOVES ME MORE THAN A FATTY LIKE YOU AND HE TOLD ME TO COME AFTER YOU!" yelled Star, she got off Eleanor, as Eleanor was about to get up, Star pushed her onto the concrete and walked away.

Eleanor got up; she felt blood coming from her head. Eleanor has cracked her head open slightly. She got up slowly and started crying. Theodore has Star coming after her.

"I-I wa-was right ab-about yo-you Theodore yo-you are a bul-bully," cried Eleanor as she went to find her sisters.

/

Brittany left the girls bathroom, her crying has stopped and she had ait of toilet paper against her nose to stop the blood, she went outside and she saw Jeanette laying on the table and she didn't look too good.

"JEANETTE!" yelled Brittany as she hopped onto the table, she saw blood on the table and Jeanette was lying on the table and she didn't look to good. "Jeanette wake up," whispered Brittany, Jeanette stirred and opened her eyes.

"Jessica…threatened…me," but Jeanette fell unconscious, Brittany was trying to shake her a wake.

"Jeanette wake up," but Jeanette wouldn't respond, the Eleanor came over and saw Jeanette's state.

"We have to take ourselves to the nurse, look at my head Brittany," said Eleanor, Brittany nodded as they picked their unconscious sister to the nurse.

/

Everyone gasped as they saw Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany's condition. But when they got near the nurse's office…the Chipmunks stood there and they look at the girl's condition, Brittany had blood on her white shirt and a little bit in her fur, Jeanette also had blood on her shirt and she also had it around her lips and Eleanor had blood dripping from her head and its going into her fur.

"Wow you guys look rough," said Alvin, but the girls ignored him and put Jeanette in the office and Brittany came out with an angry look.

"WHY DON'T YOU FACE ME YOURSELF HUH?" she yelled, Alvin didn't understand what's going on.

"Look im sorry about calling a vampire and all bu-"

"BUT NOTHING, THAT'S IN THE PAST, THIS IS NOW. WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"Do what?" stuttered Alvin, Brittany looked at him like he's an idiot.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOUR LITTLE- OH FORGET IT, FIGUE IT OUT YOURSELF…ALL OF YOU!" yelled Brittany as she went back into the nurse's office. The Chipmunks looked confused again.

"What did we do this time?" said Simon but his brothers shrugged and left. But round the corner were…Tessa, Jessica and Star.

**Ohhhh, this is bad, the Chipmunks didn't know what they have done, but now we know that Tessa, Jessica and Star are now threatening the Chipettes and that left really bad results. And the Chipmunks are clueless…again. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	7. A Deal For The 'Deadettes'

A Deal for the Deadettes

**Here is the next chapter :D, I find Tessa, Jessica and Star evil :(, The Chipmunks are still clueless about they have just done. This will be set 1 hour later when the Chipettes come out of the nurse's office. Enjoy :)**

Brittany and Eleanor helped Jeanette out of the office; Jeanette was still abit weak from getting kneed in the belly. Brittany and Eleanor got fixed up and are helping Jeanette to walk. When the 'Deadettes' left the office the boys are still there. Brittany and Eleanor glared at them and walked away.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Theodore, the way Eleanor glared at him and he was concerned about her head, and his brothers agreed with him.

"I don't know, im really concerned now," said Simon as he was think who did to the girls. Now that Simon thought, he hasn't seen Jessica anywhere and it's the same with Tessa and Star.

Simon looked over at Alvin "Alvin? Have you seen Tessa anywhere?" he pointed out, Alvin looked over at him.

"Now that you mentioned it…I haven't," said Alvin, they all got curious about where the other girls got to and they haven't seen since they arrived at school.

**With Tessa, Jessica and Star**

Tessa, Jessica and Star are proud about what they did the 'Deadettes' that used to be the Chipettes. They are grinning like a couple of idiots just walking outside the school building.

"I can't believe that Jeanette went unconscious," laughed Tessa and Star joined in. Jessica just grinned at that.

"This was the best day as my life," she said, as they started planning for their next threat.

**With the 'Deadettes'**

Brittany and Eleanor helped Jeanette sit down; Jeanette was getting her strength back really fast since she was out for an hour. Brittany looked ticked off from Tessa and Alvin. Eleanor had the same feeling as Brittany.

"It's not fair, I hate her guts and Alvin's," Brittany cringed when she said Tessa's name; she really hates her for what she did to her.

"I know what you mean Britt, it hurts that I let Theodore slip through my fingers like that" frowned Eleanor. Jeanette agreed with her on that.

"Same, I just let Simon…go," said Jeanette. Brittany needs to get her feelings out and so does her sisters.

Brittany: _Summer after high school when we first met__  
We make out in your Mustang to Radio head__  
And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos__  
Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof__  
Talk about our future like we had a clue__  
Never plan that one day I'd be losing you_

Jeanette and Eleanor heard their sister sing about how she let Alvin slip away to go with another girl, Jeanette and Eleanor wanted to their feelings out too and that's what they are gonna do.

Chipettes: _And in another life I would be your girl__  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world__  
And in other life I would make you stay__  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away__  
The one that got away_

The girls can't face it anymore; they just let them…go. And they didn't mean too, if only Tessa, Jessica and Star didn't start this school, the 'Deadettes' who used to be the Chipettes could have confessed to the Chipmunks about how much they love them but it's too late.

Jeanette+Eleanor: _I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash__  
Never one, we got the other, we made a pact__  
Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa__  
Someone said you had your tattoo removed__  
Saw you downtown singing the blues__  
It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse_

Jeanette felt tears approaching her eyes about how much she needs Simon, but it sounds like that he will just ignore her again just like last time. Brittany and Eleanor hugged their sister for comfort and they started crying themselves. But they didn't know that the Chipmunks came out of the door but they kept on singing.

Chipettes: _And in another life I would be your girl__  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world__  
And in another life, I would make you stay__  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away__  
The one that got away_

Brittany: _The one, the one, the one__  
The one that got away_

The Chipmunks wanted to approach them, but they just…cant. They just stood there in surprize that the girls are sing about a boy. The boys felt a hint of jealousy rise in them.

Chipettes: _All these money can't buy me a time machine, no__  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no__  
I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa__  
'Cause now I pay the price_

Jeanette+Eleanor: _In another life I would be your girl__  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world__  
And in another life, I would make you stay__  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away__  
The one that got away_

Brittany: _The one, the one, the one, the one_

Chipettes: _And in another life I would make you stay__  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away__  
The one that got away_

The girls sat there and they started spilling tears and they held each other for comfort. The boys were about to go up to them. But then they heard the school speaker go off.

"_Can__ Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor the Chipettes come to office please because they have a phone call thank __you?__"_

The girls looked at each other and shrugged and also wiped their tears and went to the office.

"We're here," said Brittany as her and her sisters jumped up to the phone and spoke.

"Umm, hello," answer Brittany.

"_H__ello my name is Mr __Cartwright__ and im a music video maker__ since a saw a video on YouTube about you girls preforming__, and I would like you and your sisters to perform a 'Starships' music video and you can thank Nikki Minaj for that__,__"_ chuckled Mr Cartwright. Brittany started squealing, and so did her sisters.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!" squealed Brittany, she forgot all about Alvin and Tessa "WHEN CAN WE START!" she squealed.

"_Whenever__ you like, but I love it if you would start this week, since you have agreed we would like to see you tomorrow__,__"_ he said over the line, Brittany was biting her bottom lip to keep her from screaming.

"ok we'll see you tomorrow bye Mr Cartwright" Brittany then put the phone down, she dragged her sisters outside and they squealed.

"OH MY GOD, WE HAVE A MUSIC VIDEO TO MAKE!" they screamed, as they left the building still squealing. But Tessa, Jessica and Star heard about the phone call because they were…near the office.

**:D, it sounds like the 'Deadettes' are gonna do a 'Starships' music video with Nikki Minaj, what will the Chipmunks feel about this when they see it on the school TV one day? Will Alvin get ticked off again because the girls get to do a music video and he didn't? and will Tessa, Jessica and Star go too far with this?. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	8. Music Video In School

Music video in School

**Ok guys here is the next chapter, this chapter will be the following day and what will happen if the 'Deadettes music video comes on the school TV and what will Alvin think of this when he gets…jealous, and what will Tessa, Jessica and Star think of this?. Enjoy :)**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are completely tired from doing the music video all evening yesterday, but they did have happiness in their eyes when they performed with Nicki Minaj and the video was published on the music video channel just last night but it was worth it for them. They walked into the building and they heard screaming as a crowd of students came over with a book and pen and all the responses they kept getting.

"OH MY GOD YOU GIRLS WERE BRILLINT, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPGH?"

"BRITTANY YOU ROCKED!"

"JEANETTE YOU LOOKED AWESOME IN THAT MUSIC VIDEO!"

"ELEANOR YOU SHOULD DO NICKI MINAJ'S QUICK SINGING MORE OFFTEN!"

The girls are blushing under their fur for their audience, and they started signing autographs for the people that surrounded them, and also have photos done. They were having a great time signing the books and having their photos taken.

**The Chipmunks**

The Chipmunks saw the big crowd over near the entrance. They are wondering what's going on. Alvin hasn't seen Tessa or her sisters yet but he didn't mind because he knows that he has a chance to talk to Brittany. The boy's thoughts were cut off by the school TV and it was on the music channel. Everyone went silent.

"_Now we have reached number one on our chart, which is a new music video performed by the 'Deadettes' featuring Nicki Minaj, here is 'Starships."_

The student's especially the females started jumping up and down. The Chipmunks don't know who the 'Deadettes' are? But they just watched the music video anyway

/

**Music Video**

_Nicki Minaj came into the clearing; the Deadettes came out of the water in luminous bikinis that are pink, purple and light green. Brittany's hair was pink and red, Jeanette's was purple and blue and Eleanor's was light-green and dark green._

"_What are we gonna do Nicki? We need to get a bus," said Brittany, Nicki giggled._

"_Brittany, who needs a bus when you got those," Brittany and her sisters looked up at the sky and saw a star ship. Then the music came on._

_**Brittany:**_ _Let's go to the beach, each__  
Let's go get away__  
They say, what they gonna say?__  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light__  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by__  
The patron own, let's go get it on__  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone__  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip__  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits_

_Brittany was dancing in the water along with her sister and Nicki doing back-up dances and following her lead. Brittany's eyes were close to the screen and you can tell that there were little shiny pink stars that are sparkling in her eyes, it made her look and she was battering her eyes. _

_**Jeanette+Eleanor+Nicki:**__I'm on the floor, floor__  
I love to dance__  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand__  
Get on the floor, floor__  
Like it's your last chance__  
If you want more, more__  
Then here I am_

_The scene changed, they lying on the sand doing all kind of stuff, with their glow in the dark bikinis. Jeanette has glow in the dark glasses._

_**Brittany+Nicki:**_ _Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high__  
Let's do this one more time__  
__  
Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Let's do this one last time__  
Hands up.._

_**Brittany+**__**Jeanette+**__**Eleanor+Nicki:**__(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)_

_The scene changed, Jeanette took stage with a different outfit, that hugged her curves and it it showed abit of her furry belly, the top half looks like a bra and the light dimmed slightly and that made it glow._

_**Jeanette:**__Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that__  
And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that__  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_

_Jeanette was wiggling her bottom when it said 'hoopty hoopty hoop' and her tail also. Her sisters followed her lead and so did Nicki. Jeanette's eyes were up close on the screen, and little blue/purple stars where shining in her eyes and it made her look cute and she also battered her eyes._

_**Brittany+Nicki:**__Dance our life, there's no end in sight__  
Twinkle, twinkle little star.._

_**Eleanor:**__Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray__  
Now spend all your money 'cause today payday__  
And if you're a G, you a G-G-G__  
My name is Eleanor, you can call me Ellie_

_Eleanor was dancing and her sisters where beside her, Nicki picked up Eleanor and placed her on her shoulder, Eleanor done a somersault in the air and Eleanor's eyes came close the screen and dark green stars were sparkling her eyes and she battered her eyes._

_**Brittany+Jeanette:**__Get on the floor, floor__  
Like it's your last chance__  
If you want more, more__  
Then here I am_

_The scene changed, Nicki and the girls were on a big plastic cube, and it was spinning slightly. The other dancers came in with fire sticks, the 'Deadettes' started to bounce slightly and in slow motion was that they shook their heads and their hair started to whip. The girls left the rest of the song to Nicki._

_**Nicki:**__Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high__  
Let's do this one more time__  
__  
Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
__  
Let's do this one last time__  
Can't stop.._

_**Brittany+Jeanette+Eleanor:**__(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)_

_The 4 female's outfits started to glow in the dark as the lights went off. The other dancers got the girls off the plastic cube, and walked slowly. The girls started to whip their tails and it's the same with their hips. In slow motion a lot of luminous paint went all over the stage and the girls were meant to get it over their clothes for better affect._

_**Nicki+Jeanette:**__Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high__  
Let's do this one more time _

_**Nicki+Eleanor:**__Starships were meant to fly__  
Hands up, and touch the sky__  
Let's do this one last time__  
Can't stop.._

_**Nicki+Brittany:**__(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)_

_The music stopped._

/

The Chipmunks couldn't not believe what they just watched. The girls have done their_ FIRST_ ever music video. Alvin looked surprized at this and so did his brothers. The crowd of students got more crowed over the girls. They waited till the crowd went down and it did.

"Alvin what are you doing?" asked Simon, Alvin kept his eyes on Brittany and he felt a hint of jealousy rise in his blood. He went right over to Brittany.

"WHY?" he yelled, Brittany turned and saw Alvin, but she's not in the mood to chat with Alvin since he broke her heart.

"Augh, do what?" said Brittany who was being sarcastic, she folded her arms and her sisters did the same.

Alvin was glaring at Brittany "YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SISTERS DOING A MUSIC VIDEO, WHAT KIND OF MUSIC VIDEO IS THAT!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION ALVIN, WE WANTED TO DO THAT AND ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" yelled Jeanette as she glared at Alvin, her bright blue hair was messy and she liked it that way. Brittany pulled her sisters away from the Chipmunks.

Simon looked speechless "I wanna know what the hell is going on,"

"I know Simon, do you think we should find out?" said Theodore, he's really worried about Eleanor and he wants to know why she is being cold and heartless.

Alvin gave this some thought "how about this, we go into our lessons and each class we go into has a Chipette. Which is the girls and we are gonna find out why they are upset" and his brothers agreed. And its more bad since they just found out that the Chipettes called themselves the 'Deadettes'

**Sounds like the boys have a plan about how to find out what's wrong with the 'Deadettes' A.K the Chipettes. And Tessa, Jessica and Star are gonna tell the boys something that's not true about the Chipettes. Review me and LOVE YOU GUSY ^-^ XXXX**


	9. Nightmares

Nightmares

**Ok here is the next chapter. This one will be a bit scary :/ so don't freak out. Enjoy**

The Chipmunks are just getting ready for bed. Dave is still not talking to them, only for orders. The boys are ready for tomorrow. Sure they still love Tessa, Jessica and Star, but they are concerned about the Chipettes who are now known as the 'Deadettes'. Its 10pm at night. The Chipmunks are in their beds asleep, but they kept on mumbling words like 'Don't leave me' and 'I'm sorry' but they can't wake up and they had tears rolling down their closed eyes.

**Alvin's Dream**

_Alvin didn't know where he is but he was surrounded by blackish/purple aura and there is no floor "HELLO, ANYONE HERE!" he yelled. He looks a bit scared. He then saw a figure approach him and it was Brittany._

_Brittany walked up to Alvin and it looks like that blackish/purple aura changed to Brittany's favourite clothes shop. Alvin got a good look at Brittany. It looked like she had a robe that was covering her body. And this shocked that she's crying...blood._

"_Brittany what's wrong?" he said, as he got closer to her "Your crying,"_

_Brittany was glaring through her blood tears "This is your fault, you made me like this." she whispered "Lets recap about what happened that day,"_

_Alvin didn't know what was happening but the scene changed. He saw how Brittany looked upset when he chose Tessa over her. Alvin was in shock about how he chose Tessa over his best-friend. Brittany was still crying out blood "i was about to ask you if we could be partners, but Tessa bet me to it,"_

_Alvin soon felt guilty "I-I'm sorry Britt-"_

"_ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO ME!" Brittany kept crying blood "Do you wanna know what's behind this robe?" Alvin nodded._

_Brittany opened it and Alvin screamed "OH GOD NO!" he yelled, he looked away from the sight. Inside Brittany's robe was her heart, it was split in two and blood was pouring out of her chest on onto the floor._

"_This is what a broken heart is like," she said as Brittany moved away from him, Alvin was crying_

"_BRITTANY DONT LEAVE ME!" he yelled but Brittany was gone and Alvin was alone and he was crying his eyes out_

**End **

Alvin jolted awake, he started crying and sobbing. He couldn't believe what a dream he had. Brittany was crying blood and her heart was broken, blood pouring out of her chest. Alvin started to hug his knees and his tears kept coming. He's hurt her. He went under his covers and he kept crying.

Simon was having the same as Alvin, crying in his sleep. His breathing was deep and quick

**Simon's dream**

_Simon doesn't know where he is, but he does know that he's in a classroom but there was black and purple aura and he saw Jeanette approaching him "Hey Jeanette," he said nervously_

_Jeanette didn't say a word but she was crying blood and it was staining her glasses. Jeanette ignored him and showed him some sort of flashback. He was in shock when he saw Jeanette crying to herself at the back of the classroom while doing her work while he saw himself with Jessica._

"_Oh Jeanette I never kn-"_

"_OF COURSE YOU DIDNT, I WAS HEART-BROKEN THAT DAY!" she yelled, Simon flinched at her shouting he felt crying himself._

_Jeanette was still crying blood. Jeanette took off her robe and it was her heart. Simon had wide eyes "OH GOD!" he yelled in shock. It was split on two and blood was pouring._

"_You caused this, so it's too late to say sorry," she whispered, as her blood tears still came down her face. Jeanette walked away from Simon. Simon fell to his knees._

"_DONT LEAVE ME, IM SORRY!" he yelled, Simon watches her leave and Simon was alone, he started crying._

**End**

Simon jolted up from his sleep, he was in shock and tears came down his face. He started sobbing. That dream hit him like a stab in a back. He has just realised about how he treated Jeanette. He rubbed his arms and his tears fell onto his bed sheets.

Theodore was also having a bad nightmare, and just like his brothers...crying in his sleep and mumbling.

**Theodore's dream**

_Theodore didn't know where he was but he does know that this is Eleanor's favourite food place. He was surrounded by blackish purple aura. But then he saw Eleanor walk in front of him and he was freaked out and he backed away cause he saw her crying blood._

"_Ellie? Are you ok?" he asked in concern "Are you hurt?"_

_Eleanor's blood tears came down her face and it was staining her fur "NO IM NOT OK YOU FOOL!" she yelled. Theodore backed away slightly from her shout. "Let's look at the day you broke your promise,"_

_The scene changed to when it was cooking class and Eleanor wants Theodor to be her partner but Star bet her to it. Eleanor was cooking on her own while in tears. Theodore looked in shock about what he has done; he broke his most powerful promise to his best-friend. "Eleanor I'm so sor-"_

"_JUST SHUT-UP, THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" she yelled she ripped of her robe, Theodore's breathing became super fast about what he saw._

"_NO!" he yelled, he saw Eleanor's heart split in two and blood was pouring out of her chest. "Did I do that?" _

_Eleanor was glaring through her blood tears "What do you think?" after she said that, she walked away from him and Theodore was alone._

"_IM SO SORRY ELEANOR, PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" he yelled and tears fell down his face_

**End**

Theodore jolted awake. His heart was beating so fast. He felt tears falling down his face and he started to hug his tail. He can't believe it. His dream freaked him out about Eleanor. He didn't mean to hurt her that day. He crawled under his covers...still crying.

/

Dave came in to check on his boys. He saw them crying in their sleep. He feels sorry for them, but it was their fault that the Chipettes left. He thinks that the boys have realised what they have done and they are having nightmares about them. Dave picked up each Chipmunk while they are sleeping and crying. He took them into his room and placed them under his covers. He saw them, snuggling up together in a brotherly comfort way. Dave left the room and went to sleep on the couch.

**This was such a upsetting chapter :(, i think the boys have realised what they have done. I wonder what will happen next? Will the boys have the courage to talk the Chipettes or will their girlfriends step in the way? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	10. Charlie, John and Edmund

3 new chipmunks

**Ok next chapter is here, don't worry the Chipmunk's mother Vinny will come in soon, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are gonna try and avoid the Chipmunks and their threatening girlfriends. They are so scared to face the boys. Since the outburst at lunch a few days ago, they just can't do it. But still they managed to avoid Tessa, Jessica and Star but the problem was. Did the boys send them to go after the Chipettes? "I really wanna kill that witch that _Alvin_ calls his girlfriend," complained Brittany.

"Brittany, we feel that pain you have," said Eleanor "I hate that as well,"

Jeanette wasn't paying attention about what her sisters are talking about. But she did see 3 furry figures. "Girls, it looks new Chipmunks have joined the school," Brittany and Eleanor saw what she meant. They saw them…3 Chipmunk boys.

The first Chipmunk had a nice shade of brown fur. He looked round Alvin and Simon's height and he a nice shade of blue eyes. He was hearing a yellow shirt that said 'Party Rocking' and it had a big red 'C' on the back. He had his earphones plugged in his ears. Brittany was looking his way and she found him cute.

The second Chipmunk had blondish brown fur. He looks around Simon's height and his eyes are a nice shade of green and his glasses were also green. He was wearing a sea green button up shirt. He was just looking through a book; it looks like a text book. Jeanette like's it when boys are thinking and reading.

The last Chipmunk had dark brown fur. He looks round Theodore's height. His eyes were sky blue with a hint of green. He still has abit of baby fat. He was wearing a blue shirt with an open white jacket. Eleanor tilted her head and smiled.

The 3 Chipmunks didn't noticed them, till the yellow clad Chipmunk saw Brittany, his earphones fell out of his ears and so did his IPod that he held. "You're Br-Brittany," he stuttered

Brittany winked at him "you got that right, you are cutie?"

He blushed under his fur "im Charlie, im, umm from England," he said "These are my brothers, John and Edmund,"

John couldn't find a word to say, he was taken away by Jeanette's beauty "I kn-know yo-you Jeanette,"

Jeanette just smiled at him "Good to know, im guessing you saw us on the music video?"

John only nodded "Yea it w-was great,"

Edmund on the other hand was open "Hey Eleanor, im Edmund," he said happily

Eleanor giggled "Hey Edmund,"

/

Charlie really couldn't say anything stupid in front of Brittany; he REALLY likes her a lot. He hasn't been round a lot of girls before. He was Brittany's number one fan and already Brittany is flirting with him, he forgot that his music was still playing and it was Brittany singing. Brittany laughed at that and Charlie got abit embarrassed.

"Sorry about that…I just love your music," he blushed "So umm sorry,"

Brittany gave him a weird look but winked at him "It's alright sweetie, say your pretty cute for a Chipmunk," said Brittany as she was going into flirt mood with Charlie.

"Thanks and you're really cute yourself you lovely Chipette," flirted Charlie, Brittany giggled

"Say wanna do me a huge favour?" asked Brittany as she started to batter her eyes at him "It's really important,"

Charlie will do anything for her "Anything,"

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend, so I can make Alvin jealous,"

"Umm why?"

Brittany was starting to get abit upset and all the flashbacks came back to her "We-well Al-Alvin i-is with som-some el-else an-and I hate h-her guts and he sent her to…threaten me," Brittany started crying, Charlie wasn't good with crying girls but he pulled her into a hug, and he started to fiddle with her red hair for comfort while she was crying into his shirt.

/

Jeanette wasn't a flirting type but will give it shot "So, Johnny what do you like?" she asked flirty

John blushed at that "We-well I li-like umm-"but he mumbled the last word

"What? I couldn't hear you,"

"Umm you," he blushed "I like you,"

Jeanette felt touched by that "Aww thank you, I like you too. Say can you do me a favour?"

"Sure anything for you,"

"Well, I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend," asked Jeanette

John had confusion on his face "Umm sure, but why?"

Jeanette knew she had to tell him "Well im trying to make Simon jealous but he's with another girl and he sent her to…threaten me," Jeanette's ears went flat against her blue hair. John but one arm around her for comfort.

/

Eleanor and Edmund are turning out to be really good friends "So what's England like?"

"It's great, great foods like Cake, Cookies, Chocolate," Smiled Edmund "It's so YUMMY!"

Eleanor laughed "Do have any England Chocolate on you?"

Edmund nodded and he pulled out a piece from his bag "This is Cadbury's Dairy Milk bar. Try it,"

Eleanor broke abit off, and popped it into her mouth. She felt it melt into her mouth "This is so good," she said excitedly. Edmund smiled at that.

"I thought you would," he responded as he took a piece for himself.

Eleanor finished eating her piece and she wanted to tell Edmund something "Say I have a big favour to ask you?"

"Sure,"

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can make Theodore jealous," said Eleanor; she was fiddling with her green hair. Edmund didn't get it.

"Sure but why?"

"Well, the thing is that. Theodore is with someone else, even though he's broken my heart by going out with someone," said Eleanor as she hugged her knees in sadness "And he sent her to…threaten me,"

Edmund didn't like the sound of that, how could anyone hurt Eleanor? So he pulled her into an embrace.

/

After the Chipettes went to class. Charlie, John and Edmund looked super angry about what they have just heard from the Chipettes. They aren't happy about this at all.

"Why would he hurt Brittany like that?" glared Charlie "Im gonna kill him,"

John looked over at Charlie and sighed "Violence won't solve anything Charlie,"

"IT GOD DAMN WILL WHEN IM THROUGH WITH HIM!" he yelled "IF HE LAYS ONE PAW ON BRITTANY, IM GONNA RIP HIS FUR OFF AND USE IT AS A WELCOME RUG!"

Edmund looked over at them; sure he wants to get Theodore for this. But like John said…violence won't solve anything. John also wants to get Simon for this. Charlie, John and Edmund were fans of the Chipmunks but now they aren't, not after what they have just heard from the girls.

"Well boys, it looks like we are gonna pay a visit to those heart-breaking Chipmunks," said Charlie. John didn't want to fight with that blue-clad Chipmunk but inside he did want to hurt him. And Edmund was the same. They both walked into the classroom and it turns out that Alvin, Simon and Theodore were in that class too.

**So 3 new Chipmunks have joined the school :), things are SO gonna change now. And plus The Chipettes have asked them to pretend to be their boyfriends and they agreed to do so. What will Alvin, Simon and Theodore do when they start to get…jealous? And will Tessa, Jessica and Star's threats get worse? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	11. Chipmunk VS Chipmunk

Chipmunk Vs. Chipmunk

**Ok so 3 new Chipmunks have joined the school, and the Chipettes ask them to pretend to be their boyfriends and they agreed to do so. I wonder what will happen in this chapter. Enjoy**

At the end of the class, Charlie can tell that Alvin will be off to find Tessa. He won't let him get away with this. Charlie told John and Edmund that he will catch up with them later. He started to go and find Alvin. He found him near his locker and he was about to open but Charlie blocked.

"Excuse me, im trying to get to my locker," said Alvin "I need to get something,"

Charlie had no time for a chat, so he grabbed Alvin by his collar of his hoddie and pushed him against his lock "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN!" yelled Alvin, he can see that Charlie's blue eyes had some flames in them.

"What's my problem?, WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!" he yelled "YOUR MY PROBLEM!"

Alvin didn't know what he done, but he can't calm down. He's still in shock. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU!"

Charlie on the other tightened his grip "WHAT DID YOU TO BRITTANY! AND I WANT ANSWERS!"

Alvin is getting abit scared but he might as well "Well, umm, when I started to get a girlfriend, she kept on glaring my way but I wonder why?" said Alvin

"YOU BROKE HER HEART INTO LITTLE PIECES, AND SHE HAS FOR FREAKING DAY'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled Charlie but I didn't stop there " SHE TOLD ME THAT YOU SENT YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND TO GO AND HURT BRITTANY!"

"WHAT? I NEVER DID THAT!" yelled Alvin, but really those two are now creating a scene, but they didn't care.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, SHE ALSO TOLD ME THAT _SIMON'S_ GIRLFRIEND KNOCKED OUT JEANETTE AND SHE GOT SENT TO THE NURSE!"

Alvin didn't know how to respond, he doesn't know who to believe…this Chipmunk that he doesn't know or Tessa. Did he really do that? Or was it lie that Charlie was giving off. "THAT THERE IS NOT TRUE, I ONLY ASKED TESSA TO _TALK_ WITH HER-"

"HELL WRONG, SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE NEARLY BROKE HER NOSE FROM THAT PUNCH!" he yelled "YOU KNOW SOMETHING ELSE…SHE SAW YOU KISSING TESSA!"

Alvin froze (_did she really see me? Is that why for the __Goth__ look) _thought Alvin

"IF YOU WANNA BE WITH THAT _MUNKING_ TESSA ALL YOUR LIFE? BE MY QUEST, AT LEAST SOMEONE WHO LOVES BRITTANY WONT BREAK HER HEART!" he yelled, then he let go of Alvin and walked down the hall to find his brothers. Alvin looked scared from that. Did he hurt Brittany? He sighed and he had something to do.

/

John really wasn't a type of Chipmunk that goes and looking for violence. But he did wanna hurt Simon the way that he has been treating Jeanette. He found outside playing chess on his own. John hopped up. "Hey, I wanna have a word with you,"

Simon looked up at John, he had never seen him before "Umm it depends on what it's about,"

"Well, here's the thing. One where is your girlfriend? And Two YOU BORKE JEANETTE'S HEART!" said John. Simon jumped out of his fur when John shouted. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH JEANETTE IS HURTING…ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"What the hell are you on about?" said Simon calmly "WHAT DID I DO?"

John really doesn't want to fight, but he wants answers "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU SENT YOUR FOUR-EYED GIRLFRIEND TO GO AND HURT JEANETTE!"

"I DID NOT, I ONLY ASKED HER TO _TALK _TO HER?"

"ALL LIES! JEANETTE GOT SENT TO THE NURSE, BECAUSE SHE GOT KNOCKED OUT FROM GETTING KNEED IN THE STOMACH! YOU CALL THAT TALKING!" yelled John.

Simon didn't know what to say back, but John said something that made him freeze "JEANETET SAW YOU KISSING JESSICA!"

Simon froze

"SHE HAS BEEN HEART-BROKEN EVER SINCE THAT DAY, IF YOU WANNA STAY WITH THAT FOUR-EYED CHIPETTE, BE MY GUEST. AL LEAST I WONT HURT JEANETTE!" yelled John and he went to find his brothers. Simon was abit shaken up from that. Did he really send Jessica to hurt Jeanette? And now he has some thinking to do.

/

Edmund was looking for Theodore; he needs to have a word. He was wandering around till he found him. Theodore was sitting on the grass. Thinking. Edmund thinks that this would be easier than he thought so he walked in front of Theodore "Hey, I need to have a word with you,"

Theodore looked abit confused "What?"

Edmund didn't have time to play innocents with Theodore so he just cut to the chase "YOU ARE A HEARTLESS JERK!" yelled Edmund. Theodore stood up and backed away slightly. He does look abit scared now.

"What did i d-"

"YOU BROKE ELEANOR'S HEART!" he yelled "SHE REALLY CARES ABOUT YOU, AND PLUS YOU SENT YOUR OVER WEIGHT GIRLFRIEND TO GO AND HURT HER!"

"I DIDN'T!" yelled Theodore, Theodore didn't know who to believe. His girlfriend or this Chipmunk who he doesn't know.

"I ONLY ASKED STAR TO GO AND _TALK_ WITH HER!"

"WELL, IT SEEMS LIKE SHE TOOK IT THE WRONG WAY AND PLUS _SIMON'S_ GIRLFRIEND KNOCKED OUT JEANETTE FROM GETTING KNEED AND SHE GOT SENT TO THE NURSE!" yelled Edmund "DID YOU KNOW THAT ELEANOR SAW YOU KISSING STAR!"

Theodore froze. He didn't know that. Not one bit. "I didn't know that,"

"WELL, AT LEAST SOMEONE WILL BE WITH ELEANOR AND WHO WOULDN'T HURT HER, LIKE YOU DID!" yelled Edmund, and he left to find his brothers. Theodore was scared from that. But he had to make Eleanor trust him again so he has some thinking to do.

/

Tessa, Jessica and Star saw that, and they think that the Chipettes are so scared to face the boys themselves. So they started to grin at each other. And they have decided when the girls are alone they will hurt them more.

"Well, It looks like they are gonna be punished for hurting our boyfriends," said Tessa "Come one,"

But the thing was that Tessa, Jessica and Star are hiding a secret, but they won't tell anyone about. So they kept from everyone and the only person who knows about it is someone who knows them.

**So that was such an intense arguments there O.O, and it looks like that Tessa, Jessica and Star are hiding a secret and only one person knows about it. Hmm I wonder who it is. And It sounds like that the threats are gonna get worse. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	12. Someone Knows Who They Are

The threats get worse and someone

**Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while, I have been doing other things :) ok this chapter will be abit heart breaking and the Chipettes get a surprize. Enjoy :)**

The Chipettes have decided to get their normal name back since they didn't like their other name as much. But they didn't know that Charlie, John and Edmund beat the _munk_ out of Alvin, Simon and Theodore. But something unexpected was running up behind them, the girls landed on their backs and they saw Tessa, Jessica and Star on them.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE DOING THAT!" yelled Tessa "HOW DARE YOU TELL YOUR NEW FRIEND TO HURT ALVIN!"

Brittany was getting so scared of Tessa, she felt tears coming to her eyes since she's so frightened "I di-didn't d-do that," stuttered Brittany "I on-only to-told Cha-Charlie abou-about WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME!"

Tessa grinned "Are you liking my work? Cause I love seeing my rival's suffer,"

Brittany was getting more scared, she needs Charlie right now "HEY, LET HER GO!" yelled someone

Brittany gasped "CHARLIE!"

Tessa looked behind and saw him "Hey this is my work so bye-bye," said Tessa, she curled her paw into a fist and punched Brittany in the jaw and she screamed in pain "It sounds like she wants more,"

Charlie ran on all fours and pushed Tessa off Brittany "WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled, he pulled Brittany into his chest and she was started cry into his shirt. Charlie saw Tessa run away like a coward, he started to comfort Brittany by smoothing out her red hair "You ok?"

Brittany pulled from his shirt "I-im fi-fine, but my jaw hurts,"

Charlie gave her a weak smile "Well, I know someone who can fix that for you," Brittany looked confused but she was held protectively in Charlie's arms and she feels…safe as he led her to this certain…someone.

/

Jeanette was on back, looking scared as ever. Jessica had a very angry look on her face and it looks like she's about to kill "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE HURTING SIMON YOU _FREAK!_ ,Aww was poor little helpless Jeanette scared to face Simon," grinned Jessica as she did the baby impression. Jeanette hates it when people hurt her.

"I di-"

"YES YOU DID, YOU SENT THAT CHIPMUNK AFTER HIM!" yelled Jessica, Jeanette felt so scared when is John when she needs him

"HEY YOU, LET JEANETTE GO!" yelled a voice

Jeanette gasped "JOHN…HELP ME!"

Jessica looked at John then back to Jeanette "Hmm, im not done with you," she said, Jessica's paw rolled into a fist. Jeanette had wide eyes. Jessica's fist connected to Jeanette's nose. Jeanette screamed. John ran on all fours and pushed Jessica off Jeanette.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF _MUNK_ WAS THAT FOR!" yelled John, Jessica didn't know how to response so she ran away like a coward. John helped Jeanette onto her feet and she started crying into his shirt and blood was staining it "You alright?"

Jeanette dried her tears "Im fine, but nose hurts,"

John nodded "Ok, me and my brothers know someone who can fix that for you," Jeanette was still wrapped in John's arms and she felt that she has her guardian angel, as she was lead to someone who can fix up her nose.

/

Eleanor couldn't get up since Star was glaring hard down at Eleanor. Eleanor started to shiver with fear. "HOW ARE YOU SENT YOUR GUY FRIEND TO HURT THEODORE AND THREATN HIM!"

Eleanor felt angry boil in her "YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK, YOU HAVE BEEN THREATING M-"

Star slapped Eleanor across the face "SO I HAVE, BUT THEODORE DOESN'T KNOW THAT DOES HE?"

"HEY YOU, BACK AWAY FROM HER!" yelled a voice, Star turned round but she didn't back off.

Eleanor gasped "EDMUND, GET THIS FAT CHIPETTE OFF ME!"

Star turned round and she got her claws out "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled. Star's claws connected to Eleanor's cheek, Eleanor screamed from the scratch. Edmund ran up and pushed Star off Eleanor

"YOU HAVE A _MUNKING_ PROBLEM!" yelled Edmund, Eleanor quickly got up, ran and hugged Edmund and his arms wrapped round her for comfort. Star just ran away like a coward "Are you ok?, let me look," asked Edmund.

Eleanor pulled away from him and she had 5 scratches on her face and they were bleeding slightly "Is it ok?"

Edmund flinched at the sight "They look kind of bad, but I know someone who can help you with those scratches," Eleanor looked confused but she felt safe when Edmund hugged her and he led her to this somebody he knows

/

Each group made it to a tree. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor gasped at what each other looked like. Charlie, John and Edmund still held onto them in a protective way. Then they heard humming coming from the tree, and came down was a female Chipmunk. She had dark brown fur, her hair was up in a bun, and her eyes are a nice shade of blue that were shield by her wired glasses and she had a locket round her neck. "Boys, how lovely to see you again," she said

"Hey Vinny," greeted John "We have three lovely Chipettes who need medical attention,"

Vinny looked over at the Chipettes and smiled at them "My, aren't you three beautiful"

The Chipettes blushed under their fur by her complaint. Vinny ran back up into her tree and the others followed. Her home was abit homey. It had a leaf like rug, a couch made out of sticks with a soft patch of grass so it can be soft, a book shelf with a lot of books and a soft bed.

"Right let's have a look at you three," smiled Vinny, the girls came over to be checked over. Vinny has found out that Brittany has a bruised up jaw and it will take about 5 days to heal, Jeanette has a broken nose and that will take a while to heal up and Eleanor has 5 deep scratches down her cheek so they will take about 1 week to heal up.

"Who did these injuries to you three?" asked Vinny

Charlie stepped in "Tessa, Jessica and Star,"

Vinny gasped and turned round in shock. Did she know them? Did they hurt her before? Vinny opened her locket and it was a photo of 3 baby Chipmunks which were male. The middle one had big brown eyes, the one on the left had big blue eyes and the one on the right had big green eyes.

"Vinny, is everything alright?" asked Brittany "You seemed…surprized about these names…do you know them?"

Vinny sighed and turned round "Yes…I know them,"

**O.O Vinny knows who Tessa, Jessica and Star are, how though. And it looks like the beating went abit far, Brittany has a bruised up jaw, Jeanette has a broken nose and Eleanor has 5 deep cutson her cheek. And who are those baby Chipmunks in her locket? Well I think we all know that XD. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	13. Vinny's Past

Vinny's past

**Ok here is the secret that you lot have been waiting for and I think you will be shocked and abit sick :D and I got a comment saying that some is liking 'Edmunor, Johnette and Charlittany' XD I have to say…im kind of liking it also :D. enjoy :)**

Vinny knows who Tessa, Jessica and Star are…but how, the Chipettes are surprised about this and so are Charlie, John and Edmund. Charlie was helping Brittany with her jaw, John was helping Jeanette with her nose to stop the blood flowing and Edmund was helping Eleanor with her 5 scratches. Vinny closed her locket and sighed

"Yes I know them," said Vinny "From my brother and my best friend,"

All 6 pair of eyes looked at her, 3 pairs of blue, 2 pairs of green and 1 pair of purple "From your brother?" they said

Vinny nodded "Yes, I'll tell you the story,"

**Flashback**

_There was 2 little Chipmunks running around in the open, they were male and female. One had blondish-red fur and had green eyes and his name was Troy, the other Chipmunk are brown fur and her eyes were blue that were shield by her glasses and her hair was up in a small pony tail and her name was Vinny._

"_Troy, where in the munk are we going?" asked young Vinny "We can't be away from mom and dad for a while,"_

_Troy laughed "Vinny loosen up will ya, im gonna take you to meet my best friend and the girl that im crushing on,"_

_Vinny started grinning "She wouldn't happen to be my best friend would she?"_

_Troy started blushing under his fur "Well…umm…I," he stuttered then he saw the furry figures that he was looking for "HEY BRAND, MIA!"_

_The figures turned round, Vinny was looking at the male Chipmunk. He had blondish brown fur and greenish-brown eyes and he looked quite handsome, he goes by the name Brand and she smiled when she saw her best friend Mia, she had brownish-red fur with blue eyes, her hair was up in a pony-tail._

"_VINNY GIRL!" yelled Mia "Is this your twin brother?"_

_Vinny nodded "Yep and by the way, he has a crush on you,"_

_Mia giggled slightly "Really? Well I kind of like him too and by the way, I like totally forgot my food yest-"_

_But Vinny wasn't listening to her; she still had her eyes on the Chipmunk who is her brother's best-friend. He was looking at her and he winked. Vinny blushed and gave him a small smile._

**End**

"So you fell in love you your brothers best-friend and he was in love with your best-friend?"said John and Jeanette was sitting close to him, listening to the whole story…everyone was.

Vinny nodded "Yes…I did and so did Troy when he was in love with Mia. But two years past, I found out that I was pregnant with Brand's kits and it was at the same time as Mia who was pregnant with my brother's kits,"

"So what happened?"

**Flashback**

_Vinny was lying, breathless from giving birth to 3 baby chipmunks which were male. The oldest had his eyes open and they were a nice hazel brown, his brown fur was so soft, his ear kept twitching in the cutest way and his tail was so bushy. The second oldest was playing with his fingers, his eyes were also open and they were a lovely blue colour, he was more darker than his siblings since his fur was abit darker than his older brother, he looked up at Vinny and gave her a small smile. The youngest was snuggling into his mother's fur, his eyes were also open, they were a nice green colour and his fur was just like his fathers a blondish-brown and he had abit of baby fat on him._

"_You three are so beautiful," she whispered "But I don't what to name you,"_

_The 3 baby looked up at her with tired looking eyes and they fell asleep into her fur "Hmm I guess that will have to wait," she laughed quietly. Then she heard footsteps coming in and it was Brand_

_Brand smiled down while looking at his new born sons "Aww Vinny, they're perfect,"_

"_Thanks Brand, but im having trouble naming them," she said_

_Brand picked up the oldest and he was asleep. He smiled "He looks just like me, hmm I think he's gonna be a ladies munk, how about…Alvin,"_

_Vinny gave this some thought, then she smiled "Yes, that sounds fitting for the first born…little Alvie," Brand gave back Alvin to Vinny so he can get warmth from her and his little brother "I was thinking naming the second born…Simon,"_

"_Yea, sounds fitting for him, since he looks a lot like you," smiled Brand "What about that little guy? He looks like a Theodore to me,"_

_Vinny gasped "Perfect, we'll name him Theodore,"_

**End**

The Chipettes had wide eyes "YOUR ALVIN, SIMON AND THEODORE'S MOTHER!" they yelled. Charlie, John and Edmund had to cover up their ears since they yelled so loud. Vinny nodded

"Yes I am…but that's not all, now im gonna tell you about Mia having her kits a few days later,"

**Flashback**

_It's been a few days that Vinny gave birth, she left Alvin, Simon and Theodore with their dad so she can visit her best-friend Mia to see if she's had her babies yet and it turns out…she has. She also had 3 bundles of fluff but in female. The oldest had blondish-red fur and her eyes were open and they were brownish-red. The second oldest had her eyes open and they were green and her fur was a blondish-brown colour and the youngest also had her eyes open and they were a greenish-brown colour and her fur was dark blonde._

"_Aww Mia, they're lovely," said Vinny "What have you named them?"_

_Mia smiled up at her friend "Me and Try have named them Tessa, Jessica and Star and it looks like your sons have some little cousins the play with?"_

**End**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor started to breathe heavily and so were Charlie, John and Edmund.

Tessa, Jessica and Star are the Chipmunks…cousins.

**O.O eww, The Chipmunks are dating their own cousins and they don't know. Well that's the secret if you guys were wondering :) will the Chipettes tell the Chipmunks whats going on or wont the Chipmunk's believe them? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	14. Trying To Tell Them

Trying to tell them

**I know the last chapter shocked you…believe me it shocked me too :0, but the next chapter will be abit fun at the beginning but a lot of action near the end. Enjoy :)**

The following day, the Chipettes, Charlie, John and Edmund stayed in Vinny's tree home for the night. Brittany stirred, her jaw hurt like hell. She and her sisters have heard the most SHOCKING news of their life. The Chipmunks are dating their own cousins and they don't know at all. Brittany looked down at her outfit and she's starting to…hate it, but she loves her red hair so she'll keep that. "Girls, its morning," she said, her sisters woke up, Jeanette's nose looked purple-blue since its broken but she can still talk and Eleanor's scratches still looked abit sore.

"Hey Brittany, im starting to hate this look, but im still liking my hair," said Jeanette "I want something new,"

Eleanor nodded "I agree with Jean,"

Vinny then walked in with a smile on her face "Morning ladies," Vinny was carrying something in her paws, it looked like some clothing. Charlie, John and Edmund on the other hand…are still asleep. Vinny laughed abit "that's boys for you"

The Chipettes laughed abit "You got that right Vinny,"

"Now I hear that you don't what that sort of outfit anymore," said Vinny, the Chipettes nodded "I found these in my closet and I was gonna use them for blankets. So you can have these,"

"THANK YOU VINNY!" they yelled as they picked up the clothing they want. Charlie, John and Edmund woke up thanks to the Chipettes screaming. Brittany got out of her clothing and she put on a new light pink shirt with 2 dark pink lines in the middle, a pink skirt with black spots and a blue jean jacket and she put her hair up back in its pony-tail and she still has her red hair. Jeanette got out of her clothing and it was replaced with purple shirt with white strips, a blue skirt with white stars and a purple belt, she put her hair back into her pony-tail on top of her head and still has her blue hair and also she keep her purple glasses, she got rid of the black rimmed and replaced her own. Eleanor got out of her clothing and it was replaced with a green shirt with white strips with a green skirt with little black spots on the bottom, she put her hair back up in her 2 pig tails and she still has her green hair.

Charlie, John and Edmund mouths dropped "You girls look so…cute," said Charlie

Brittany flushed up slightly "Aww thanks Charlie,"

Jeanette and Eleanor gave Brittany a glare "He meant _girls_ not just you Brittany," glared Eleanor. Brittany laughed nervously "Plus we have school to get to."

Vinny gave them a smile "you girls are welcome anytime, if there is any trouble come and find me"

"We will Vinny," said Jeanette, the 6 Chipmunks left Vinny's tree and went to school.

/

They made it on time, every student were happy that the Chipettes got rid of the Goth look, the girls are happy with the choice they made and they love the new clothing "I'm glad I made this choice,"

"Us too Britt," smiled Eleanor

The girls, Charlie, John and Edmund went outside. Since school hasn't started yet so what can they do to pass time? Brittany was looking at her claws, Jeanette was playing with her thumbs, Eleanor and Edmund were sharing some chocolate, John was reading a book and Charlie looked bored. Then Charlie had an idea.

"How about you girls…sing something?" he said "I would love to see you sing live,"

Brittany looked over at him "Umm, we're not sure since we haven't sung in a while,"

"Brittany, it's just one song," said Jeanette "It couldn't hurt,"

Brittany started to think. One, they haven't sung in a while. Two, Charlie wants to hear "Oh alright, but just one," she said. Brittany and her sisters got into stance, Charlie got out his speaker's with his brother's help to put in his IPod, Charlie picked out a song and the music was on full volume.

Chipettes: _How do you think i feel when you call my name __  
You got me confused by the way i changed __  
How do you think i feel when you call my name, __  
My name, say my name baby_

Brittany+Jeanette: _Yes i love you say for the way i know we've been apart__  
It's an endless circle, the poison arrow to my heart_

Brittany: _Saying i-i-i, i love what you do to me, need you to stay with me__  
i-i-i i love you too much to let go_

The Chipettes sung so well and loud, a huge crown started to form when they were singing. Charlie, John and Edmund love the whole thing. They soon caught a glance at Alvin, Simon and Theodore looking their way, they glared at each other.

Chipettes: _How do you think i feel when you call my name __  
You got me confused by the way i changed __  
How do you think i feel when you call my name, __  
My name, say my name baby __  
How do you think i feel when you call my name __  
You got me confused by the way i changed __  
How do you think i feel when you call my name, __  
My name, say my name baby_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore jumped onto a student's shoulder and hopped onto the long table outside. The Chipettes saw that and they turned, and started to dance in front of them and sing also. They will tell them about the secret but after when the song is over.

Brittany+Eleanor: _It's constant thought of my baby taking up my time__  
It's an non stop vision of you that's playing on my mind_

Brittany: _Saying i-i-i, i love what you do to me, need you to stay with me__  
i-i-i i love you too much to let go_

Chipettes: _How do you think i feel when you call my name __  
You got me confused by the way i changed __  
How do you think i feel when you call my name, __  
My name, say my name baby __  
How do you think i feel when you call my name __  
You got me confused by the way i changed __  
How do you think i feel when you call my name, __  
My name, say my name baby_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore don't get it. Why are the Chipettes singing in front of them? Why the bright new clothes? But they did see some bruises and scratches on the girl's bodies. But the boys started to glare at them for some reason. The Chipettes flinched but they kept going.

Chipettes: _(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
When you call my name __  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
When you call my name __  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
Say my name baby__  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
When you call my name__  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
When you call my name__  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
Say my name baby_

The girls finished and everyone cheered. Charlie stopped the music and he started to grin at Alvin, John gave Simon a stern look, while Edmund glared at Theodore. Alvin walked up in front of Brittany "Nice show…FOR A STUPID CHIPETTE!"

Brittany stepped back in fright "What did I d-"

"YOU SENT THAT CHIPMUNK AFTER ME FOR HURTING YOU!"

Charlie saw that and run up and he started to protect Brittany by stepping in front of her "YOU HAVE NO REASON TO CALL HER STUPID BECAUSE SHE'S FAMILY AND SHE'S MY COUSIN!" Brittany gasped. Charlie is her…cousin. Even her sisters are in shock so that means…John and Edmund are her cousins too.

"OH YEA, HOW COME SHE NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT YOU?" yelled Alvin

Charlie kept on protecting Brittany "THE REASON IS BECAUSE IM FROM ENGLAND AND I KNEW BRITTANY EVER SINCE I WAS IN AUSTRAILA WHEN I WAS BORN! AND THAT MAKES MY BROTHERS COUSINS WITH HER AND HER SISTERS!"

Brittany started to tremble in fear, but she pulled away from Charlie "Alvin, I have something to tell you and it's really important that you listen," said Brittany is a calm voice. Jeanette gave the same look to Simon and Eleanor did the same with Theodore.

"What?" he said angrily

Brittany felt tears coming to her eyes "Look, I know that you won't believe me but…yesterday I was walking home with Jeanette and Eleanor, and while we were walking I got pushed down and Tessa was right on top of me and-"

Brittany couldn't continue she broke down in tears. Charlie put his arm round and continued for her "TESSA PUNCHED HER IN THE JAW!"

Alvin froze "I don't believe you, Tessa would never do that,"

"OH YES SHE WOULD!" yelled Charlie "BRITTANY HAS A BRUISE TO PROVE IT!"

Brittany was still crying in tears "An-and di-did you kn-know tha-that I me-met your moth-mother Vi-Vinny?"

Alvin rolled his eyes at her "SHE'S DEAD, YOU HEAR ME. I HAVNT SEEN HER IN YEARS. SHE LEFT US!"

Simon put a paw in his brother's should "Alvin's right, we haven't seen her in years,"

Jeanette started to shiver in fear "Simon, Jessica broke my nose,"

Simon looked a Jeanette and he looked abit angry "LIKE SHE WOULD DO THAT! AT LEAST I DIDN'T SENT HER TO HURT YOU!"

Jeanette stepped back and tears came to her eyes "its tr-true Simon, lo-look at th-"

"OH FORGET IT! YOU JUST FELL OVER OR SOMETHING!" he yelled. John put an arm round her for comfort

"YOU GOT A NERVE FOR HURTING MY COUSIN LIKE THAT!" he yelled "PLUS SHE'S ONLY TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO HER…SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE!"

Simon froze. John took Jeanette away from him and he could see that Charlie and Alvin are still fighting and Brittany is crying in the middle of it. Eleanor was looking at Theodore with eyes full of hurt, sadness and fear

"Theodore, im sorry. Really sorry for what I've done," she said

Theodore looked at Eleanor with green eyes full of hate "I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT MY STUPID SORRY MESSAGES! AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU ARE DOING…SAYING SORRY TO ME!"

Eleanor stepped back. Edmund knew what he had to do "THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT! SHE'S MY COUSIN!" yelled Edmund "CAN YOU SEE THAT STAR HAS BEEN HURTING HER! LOOK ELEANOR HAS FIVE SCRATCHES ON HER FACE!"

"SHE MIGHT HAVE RAN INTO A BUSH!" yelled Theodore. Eleanor felt tears coming to her eyes and they started to fall "SHE'S NOT EVEN HURT!"

Eleanor finally had the guts to talk "I am hu-hurt, ins-inside an-and ou-out," she cried. Edmund took Eleanor away from Theodore. Theodore looked over at Simon but Simon kept on looking at the scene what Charlie and Alvin are doing.

"YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING ALVIN!" yelled Charlie

"WHAT?"

Brittany was still crying in tears. Charlie was still protecting her like there is no tomorrow "AT LEAST I WOULDN'T DATE MY OWN_ COUSIN_!" yelled Charlie, Charlie took Brittany away from Alvin. Alvin froze at what Charlie said.

"Pff as if that's true," snorted Alvin "Come on, let's go and find our girls," his brothers nodded and it looks like they don't believe in what they have just heard. The boys left to find their girlfriends but really they heard to whole thing.

"Those Chipettes know now Tessa," said Star worriedly "But how?"

Tessa was on rage "THEY FOUND OUT BY VINNY!" she yelled "BLAST HER!"

Jessica looked at her sister and sighed "What are we gonna do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she grinned "We a gonna give the Chipettes a good beating, we'll be so fast that they won't even blink,"

**O.O it looks like that Charlie, John and Edmund turned out to be the Chipettes cousins all this time. And you thought they loved them but I decided to surprize you so…SURPRIZE! XD and the Chipettes new outfits are from 'Chipwrecked' hmm I wonder what will happen next? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	15. Trouble

Trouble

**Sorry for not updating for a while I've been on vacation for a few days, so we left off when the Chipettes were trying to tell the Chipmunks the truth but that didn't go so well and it turned out that Charlie, John and Edmund are the Chipettes cousins. Enjoy :)**

The Chipettes dried their tears and they told Charlie, John and Edmund to leave them for a while till they can calm down. The girls never knew that Charlie, John and Edmund are their cousins, it shocked them completely. They were walking down the school halls near where the lockers were. "I can't believe that Charlie is my cousin and I started to fall in love with him," said Brittany as she rubbed her eyes to dry tears "I thought Alvin would believe me"

Jeanette wiped her glasses to get rid of the steam from her tears "Me too, it shocked me that I nearly fell in love with John but it turns out that he was my cousin,"

Eleanor sighed "At least we have a family that is protecting us,"

Brittany and Jeanette agreed with her on that note. Then the Chipettes caught a glance at Tessa, Jessica and Star looking their way. Glaring like the Chipettes are a piece of meat. The Chipettes took no chances but decided to chat. "TAKE A PICTURE SO IT CAN LAST LONGER!" yelled Brittany

Tessa laughed "Really Brittany? How's the jaw? Did you get some with Cha-"

Brittany pushed Tessa against the lockers and whispered something in her ear "I know your dirty secret Tessa, and don't lie either and why haven't you told Alvin?"

Tessa pushed Brittany off her "WELL I DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW, AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER!"

Jeanette gave Tessa a glare and looked back at Jessica "THAT IS JUST SICK IN THE HEAD DATING YOUR OWN COUSIN!"

Jessica glared at Jeanette "SHUT-UP YOU FREAK, SIMON NEEDS A REAL CHIPETTE. UNLIKE YOU!"

Eleanor pushed Jessica full force "DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER LIKE TH-"

Star push Eleanor onto her side and it looked like it hurt "DON'T YOU PUSH MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

Brittany and Jeanette picked up their sister. They glared at each other really hard. Brittany decided to throw an insult "You know what you three are…a couple of dirty tramps," then the Chipettes ran away

"If that's how they wanna play," glared Tessa "LETS GET THEM!" then they ran after them

_No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now_

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor kept on run past students and running through peoples legs. Tessa, Jessica and Star were getting faster to catch them. The Chipettes weren't breaking a sweat. They ran past the eagle stature that Theodore was afraid of on his first day.

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

Charlie, John and Edmund were worried about the Chipettes. They are the only family they have left. Then they got knocked out of the way by a pink, purple and green blur. They got up and got knocked down again.

"That looked like Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor," said Edmund "AND THEY ARE BEING CHASED BY THOSE STUPID GIRLS!"

Charlie rose from where he got knocked over "WE HAVE TO FIND THE CHIPMUNKS!"

"WHAT? I thought th-"

"NO JOHN, WE HAVE TO FIND THEM BEFORE HELL BREAKS LOSE!" he yelled, John and Edmund nodded and all three went different ways to find them.

_If you see me comin' down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
Hey you know it's time to go  
And you know it's time to go  
'Cause here comes trouble_

No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now

Charlie kept running then he found Alvin "ALVIN, I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

Alvin glared his way "WELL I DON'T WANNA TA-"

"Listen to me yeah? Brittany is being chased by Tessa," he said "We need to stop them before someone gets hurt,"

Alvin's glared started to calm down "Fine, let's go then,"

Charlie nodded and ran with Alvin right on his tail.

/

John kept his eyes open for Simon; Simon was looking through a book. He was still shocked about earlier he then heard footsteps. Simon looked up "Oh it's you, what do you want?"

John flinched slightly "Look, we have trouble. Jeanette is being chased,"

Simon put down his book and glared "I don't believe yo-"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME!" yelled John "DO YOU WANT JEANETTE TO GET HURT OR LET JESSICA BEAT HER UP BADLY!?" Simon started to think. He didn't want Jeanette to get hurt or Jessica to beat her up.

"Fine, but if you're lying I'll hurt you," glared Simon. John ran and Simon followed

/

Edmund was still running looking for Theodore. Theodore bumped right into Edmund "HEY, LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Edmund didn't say a word about that but decided to cut to the chase "Look, we have trouble in school. NOW DO YOU WANNA SEE ELEANOR GET HURT!?"

Theodore had wide eyes. Eleanor is gonna get hurt. "Fine, I don't wanna see Eleanor hurt,"

"WELL COME ON THEN, WE NEED TO STOP THIS CHASE!" yelled Edmund, Theodore just realised that Edmund didn't say anything about a chase, but decided to follow him.

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town  
I'm trouble, yea, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

The Chipettes started to get really tired but they never gave in. they kept running. Tessa, Jessica and Star saw that they were slowing down and then they pounced onto them really hard.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" yelled Tessa "YOU ARE GONNA GET A BAD BEATING!"

_So if you see me comin' down the street  
Then you know it's time to go, go_

Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

A crowed of students started to see what was happening and they formed a circle round the 6 Chipettes. Tessa, Jessica and Star got off the Chipettes and went on the right side of the circle while the Chipettes on the left.

The Chipmunks, Charlie, John and Edmund saw the crowd of students and ran up. They trying to get under peoples legs but it was impossible.

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah_

The Chipettes glared at the other Chipettes "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT WITH US?!"

Tessa just laughed and so did her sisters "Well since you figured out what happened here is your reward…a big beat up for you,"

Everyone gasped. The 6 Chipmunks had wide eyes, the Chipmunks started to realise what they have just done…they set Tessa, Jessica and Star after the Chipettes. Theodore felt tears sting his green eyes, Simon held his head in his paws while Alvin turned around feeling that it's his fault. But they kept their fingers crossed hopefully that the Chipettes wouldn't fight.

"BRING IT ON!" yelled the Chipettes, then all 6 Chipettes went to their rightful rival and the fight began.

_I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah  
I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_

**UH OH! THE FIGHT IS NOW ABOUT TO BEGIN! O.O I wonder what will happen. The Chipmunks have realised what they have done. This is all their fault. The bruises, the cuts. Brittany getting a nose bleed and a bruised up jaw by Tessa. Jeanette getting kneed and getting a broken nose by Jessica and Eleanor getting her head cracked open and getting 5 scratches down her face by Star. I hope you liked the background music 'Trouble' by P!nk. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX **


	16. Someone Gets Hurt

Someone gets hurt

**Here is the next chapter, and someone is gonna get hurt in this fight but who will it be :/ enjoy :)**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor charged right into Tessa, Jessica and Star. The fight began. All the students kept on shouting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!". Brittany and Tessa crashed into each other, Brittany was on top and Tessa was stuck underneath her. Her sisters were in the same stance.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Tessa; before Brittany could answer she got pulled back by Jessica and Star. Jeanette and Eleanor went to help their sister but they got tripped up. "LOOK HOW STUPID YOU LOOK NOW, YOU WEAKLINGS!"

Brittany broke free from the others girls grip and punched Tessa in the face "SAYS SOMEONE WHO WONT TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING FROM THE CHIPMUNKS!"

Everyone gasped "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOU DRAMA QUEEN!" she yelled.

/

The Chipmunks, Charlie, John and Edmund are trying to get through but there are so many students so how can they? "HEY LET US THROUGH!" yelled Alvin but it was no use. "What is going on?"

"We don't know yet Al-"but Simon was cut off by an ear piercing scream. Everyone was shocked about what happened now all 6 chipmunks had a chance to get through. Someone was crying. When they all got through they saw…Brittany crying and holding eye in pain. Her breathing was heavy and she kept on screaming. Alvin saw Tessa holding her fist out and it looked like she was gonna punch Brittany. He won't have it; he quickly ran up and grabbed her wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Alvin "DID YOU PUNCH HER IN THE EYE!?"

Tessa started to act innocent and thinking that she didn't do it when she did "no Alvin, she done it he-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE DID IT HERSELF!?" yelled Alvin, as he looked back at Brittany who was still screaming in pain, her sisters where beside her along with Simon, Theodore, Charlie, John and Edmund. "DID YOU PUNCH HER!?" he said again

Brittany looked at Alvin very weakly, tears started to fall from her eyes in pain. Alvin is protecting her, she was sure of it. Alvin looked back at her "I'LL DEAL YOU WITH LATER TESSA AND THIS TIME…IM WATCHING YOU!"

Alvin bent down to Brittany and helped her up slowly. He wrapped his arm round her waist to help her steady, Brittany was still crying and she wrapped her other arm round Alvin. Charlie followed them. Simon looked at Jeanette was covered in bruises and it looks like that she has hurt her ankle. Simon started to glare at Jessica "YOU WERE PART OF THIS WERNT YOU!?"

"No I wasn't, Jeanette might have fel-"

"I DON'T BEILEVE THAT!" yelled Simon "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME!? TELL ME NOW!"

Jessica couldn't speak "I…I,"

"FORGET IT, YOU'LL TELL ME LATER AND I WANT _NO_ LIES!" he yelled. Simon helped Jeanette to her feet with John's help and took her away from the drama. Theodore saw Eleanor holding her arm and its look like its angled wrong, Theodore thinks that Eleanor might have broken her arm.

"IM GUESSING YOU BROKE HER ARM!?" yelled Theodore

Star rolled her eyes "No way she was one who fell ov-"

"I DON'T BEILEVE THAT!" he yelled "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE HER BRUISE'S AND NOW THIS!"

Eleanor couldn't believe it. Theodore is sticking up for her. Edmund carefully picked up Eleanor but he was careful of her arm. Theodore couldn't look at Star anymore; he went back to Eleanor and helped her to get to the nurse with Edmund's help.

**ALVINXBRITTANY**

Brittany's tears have eased up, she was with the nurse to get her eye settled. Her eye was starting to swell up, it was like a bluish-black and it was quite horrible. Charlie and Alvin are with her "Everything will be alright Britt," said Charlie "I really wanna hur-"

"Don't…I have to deal with her," said Alvin "It was her fault but I think it was…mine,"

Brittany looked over at him and whispered something to Charlie. Charlie nodded and he left those two alone. "Im guessing you realised what you done," she said "It is your fault Alvin,"

Alvin sighed "I know it was im really sorry. I didn't know she was gonna do that, I should have said something about the bruises you got"

Brittany got closer to him "You should have, im sorry that I slapped you and told you that you should grow up," she said as tears came down her face "It pa-part of m-my fau-fault,"

Alvin slowly put his arm round her "Im really sorry about calling you a vampire, im gonna find out what Tessa has been hiding from me,"

Brittany hugged Alvin more and her tears were still spilling.

**SIMONXJEANETTE**

Jeanette has twisted her ankle, and it looked pretty painful. Simon and John were by her side no matter what the situation is. John decided that Jeanette and Simon should be alone for a while. Simon didn't know what to say really. Jeanette has a twisted ankle because of him, all of those bruises are from him. He blamed himself.

He sighed "Im sorry this is my entire fault. I should have done something,"

Jeanette looked at him and she sighed "Part of it is mine too, I shouldn't have insulted you that day and then Jessica wouldn't have come after me,"

"But still, it's my fault," he said "Some best friend I am,"

Jeanette saw that Simon is upset. She slowly moved next to him but she was careful of her ankle "I deserve it-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled "I deserve it, I done this to you-"

"Simon, just forget it," she replied "what's done is done," Simon sighed and sat next to her and none of them said a word.

**THEODOREXELEANOR**

Eleanor's arm is now in a cast but she has to have the sling on for a few days. Edmund just left them so they could chat without him interfering. Theodore looked down at Eleanor's arm; he hated himself for doing that. "Eleanor I wanna talk to you,"

Eleanor couldn't look at him in the eye "Why, so you can hurt me more?"

Theodore grew more upset "No I don't wanna do that anymore. Im really sorry for what I did,"

Eleanor can now look at him "No, im the one who should be sorry. I insulted you, I hurt you-"

"Listen, it's my fault that you have a broken arm," said Theodore "I should have done something-"

Eleanor sighed "I know, so what are you gonna do about Star?"

"Im gonna talk to her and see what she's hiding,"

/

Tessa, Jessica and Star were so angry. How could the Chipmunks didn't believe them? Plus they did hurt the Chipettes "HOW DARE ALVIN, HE DIDN'T BEILEVE ME!"

Jessica sighed "I know how that feels,"

Star didn't say anything but she saw a female Chipmunk in the distance. It was Vinny "I heard what you three did to the Chipettes,"

Tessa rolled her eyes "So…where did you hear that _aunt_ Vinny?"

"FROM US!"

Their eyes widen "MOM, DAD!" they both yelled "HOW DID YOU KN-"

Mia rolled he eyes at her daughters "we saw the fight right by the window were mine and your father's tree is. YOU THREE HAVE BEEN DATING YOUR COUSINS AND YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME DIDN'T YOU!?"

They nodded. Troy was so angry "RIGHT, YOU THREE ARE GONNA EXPLAIN THE _WHOLE_ TRUTH TO EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

**O.O it looks like that the other girls mom and dad have been watching them all this time. FINALLY they are coming to justice XD review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
